


BDay Gift

by peachwinfinite



Series: Taewin Shots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwinfinite/pseuds/peachwinfinite
Summary: Its TY's birthday and the members prepare a party for him.





	1. TY BDAY Chat Room

**Author's Note:**

> 생일축하해 태용!❣  
> Just a little story i thought of in honor to Taeyong's birthday ft. Taewin because that's my ship❣

**_@Strony has added @Parrot, @Osaka-Prince, @Bunny_Bunny, @BBANG, @Chick-Win, @Yakgan, and @Full_Sun_ **

**@Strony:** Taeyong's birthday is today. Did everyone prepared a gift?

**@Bunny_Bunny:** ask me what I am going to give him

**@Parrot:**  what are you going to give him?

**@Bunny_Bunny:** my heart filled with love

**@Osaka-Prince:** prepare to be rejected, you're not Taeyong's type

**@Chick-Win:** hyung, are you tying to steal Taeyong from me? ㅠㅠ

**@BBANG:** Doyoungie, i thought you loved me! ㅠㅠ

**@Full_Sun:** Doyoung hyung, you're seriously lame, even Jisung got him a better gift (-.-)

**@Bunny_Bunny:** I know~ but I have no money. I've been saving to buy a new laptop ㅠㅠ next year I wil get him something amazing! Besides, he should be happy with just my presence ʕ•ٹ•ʔ

**@Osaka-Prince:** I'm one step away from slapping you (~_~メ)

**@Bunny_Bunny:** Jaehyun-ah, you're the only one for me, don't worry ❣  Winwin, i don't want Taeyong, you can keep him. He complains too much

**@BBANG:** ❣

**@Chick-Win:** :)

**@Strony:** Winwinie, what did you get Taeyong?

**@Chick-Win:** I didn't buy anything... Instead I baked a cake for him!

**@Bunny_Bunny:** are you tying to kill him?

**@Chick-Win:** no! (_ _;) Donghyuk helped me made it...

**@Full_Sun:** not to be a show-off, but it came out really good!

**@Chick-Win:** I decorated it!

**@Osaka-Prince:** Winko~ that's so thoughtful of you

**@Parrot:** I'm sure Taeyong would like it 

**@Chick-Win:** (^・^)

**@Strony:** what did the rest of you get him?

**@Yakgan:** Hyuk and I got him a new hoodie and a new journal

**@Chick-Win:** I should have thought of that ㅠㅠ

**@Parrot:** I got him a new cologne. His current one is too strong it gives me headaches

**@Osaka-Prince:** I bought him a HP shirt from our trip to Osaka

**@BBANG:** I got him a snapback and a backpack. Taeil hyung, what did you get him?

**@Strony:** a gift card to that coffee shop he likes

**@Chick-Win:** all your gifts are better than mine... (*´﹃｀*)

** @Chick-Win has left the group **

**@Osaka-Prince:** should we be worried?

**@Yakgan:** Winwin hyung just left the dorm... I'm pretty sure he was crying

**@Full_Sun:** he did look pretty sad

**@BBANG:** do you think he's going to be alright?

_**@Strony has added @Moomin and @President-Lele** _

**@Moomin:** what is this?

**@Strony:** nothing for you to worry about... I have a mission for you and Chenle

**@President-Lele:** what is it?

**@Strony:** I need you guys to check on Winwin. Mark and Hyuk saw him leave the dorm and he looked sad, just make sure he's alright.

**@Moomin:** Don't worry hyung, we'lltake care of Winwin-ge

**@President-Lele:** yeah, just trust us. We got this!

_**@Moomin and @President-Lele have  left the group** _

**@Parrot:** not to be mean or anything, but I don't trust them... At least not Chenle...

**@Bunny_Bunny:** Hyung, I trust them more than I trust you

**@BBANG:** K.O

_**@Strony has added @Eye_Smile and @Dance-King** _

**@Stromy:** Jeno, Jisung, you guys have a mission. The fate of tonight's party lays in your hands

**@Eye_Smile:** you want us to keep Taeyong hyung busy and out of the dorms, right?

**@Dance-King:** hyung, we're way ahead of you, that'show awesome we are

**@Bunny_Bunny:** in other words, you're slow...

**@Strony:** thanks Doyoung (-_-)

**@Parrot:** we just need you guys to keep him out for two or three hours. Just so we have enough time to decorate the dorm

**@Eye_Smile:** we'll get right to it!

_**@Dancing-King and @Eye_Smile have left the group** _

_**@Strony has added @ThaiGod** _

**@ThaiGod:** I was wondering how much longer I was going to read from above Johnny's shoulder

**@Bunny_Bunny:** you can reach Johnny's shoulders? (゜o゜)

**@ThaiGod:** (￣ー￣)ﾆﾔﾘ

**@Strony:** can you guys stop bickering for once?

**@ThaiGod:** I'm sorry hyung, it's just that uncultured people annoy me

**@Bunny_Bunny:** (~_~メ)

**@Strony:** Ten, did you manage to get the money?

**@ThaiGod:** Of course~ I managed to get a few amount of money from all the managers. It should be more than enough for the food we're going to order.

**@Strony:** alright, Johnny has a list of everything we're ordering. You guys can start ordering after Taeyong leaves the dorm

_**@Strony has added @Eye_Smile** _

**@Strony:** Jeno, how's your mission going?

**@Eye_Smile:** We'regetting ready to leave... Should be out of the dorm in five minutes or less

**@Strony:** alright!

_**@Strony has added @Moomin** _

**@Strony:** Renjun, did you guys find Winwin? Is he alright?

**@Moomin:** yeah we find him, and he's alright

**@Eye_Smile:** we're out, see you guys in a few hours!

**@Strony:** alright guys, Tae is out, time to get started with our plan!


	2. Birthday Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday party aftermath!

In the members eyes, Taeyong's birthday party was a success. They ordered enough food to feed 17 hungry children, they joked around and played some games. They shared the cake Sicheng had made while Taeyong opened the gifts the members had given him. At the end of the night Taeyong was happy. The clock in the kitchen marked 11:57 when Taeyong finished cleaning the kitchen. Taeyong had offered to clean the place while the others went to bed. Sicheng had stayed behind to help him, and even though he wasn't the best at the job, Taeyong was glad he wasn't by himslef in the quiet dorm. Sicheng was finishing washing the dishes when Taeyong wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his head of the yournger's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

The younger wasn't being his usual bubbly self all day, and Taeyong had noticed right away. He didn't smile as usual and was rather quiet the entire evening.

"Hyung... I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I should have gotten you a proper gift... Everyone else got you amazing gifts, and all I did was a lame cake that I didn't even bake myself because I can't cook at all..." He let out a sigh and looked down in disappointment. Taeyong hummed as he turned in his arms. Once the boy was facing him, he placed his hands on either side of his face, making the boy look at him. The sight in front of him tugged at Taeyong's heart. The usual spark in the boy's eyes was gone and was replaced by a downcast brooding look.

"Is that the reason why you've been down all day?"

Sicheng slightly pouted as he nodded his head. Taeyong really wished to kiss that pout away, and that's what he did. He closed the gap between them as he gave a small, soft kiss to the boy in front of him before leaning away.

"You know, that cake was the best I've ever had in my life. Also, I don't mind not getting any gifts if I have you by my side. You are the best gift I could ever wish for."

Taeyong smiled at the boy and received that beautiful smile he fell in love with in return. This time, it was Sicheng that closed the distance between them as he placed his hands ot Taeyong's hips. They lips met and Taeyong melted under the boy's soft , plum lips and warm fingers on his hips as he wrapped his arms around Sicheng's neck. Taeyong pressed himself on Sicheng, kissing him harder on the lips. The sudden rush of emotions clouding his mind. After what it felt like hours, Sicheng broke the kiss, smiling as he leaned his forehead on Taeyong's. He whispered a small "happy birthday" before placing another chaste kiss on the older's now swollen lips. Taking Sicheng's hand into his, Taeyong whispered back "let's take this to the room before someone comes" , dragging the Chinese boy towards their shared room.

In Taeyong's eyes, his birthday party was a success, and it wasn't just because he managed to get the best birthday gift from Sicheng.

But the memebrs didn't need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my birthday gift to NCT's cute leader Taeyong ❣ I hope you guys liked it... The pirst part was kind of lame and although this is really short, I'm more than satisfied with my product.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome❣


End file.
